vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elysium (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Base= |-|Omega= Summary Night Skydragon, Elysium is one of the Skydragons from Puzzle and Dragons. Created after Zerclea and Arkvelza, Elysium was made with a group of elemental Skydragons who would keep balance over the world and impart their power into it. Elysium's gift to the world was darkness and serenity for all living creatures. Elysium resides within the Temple of Darkness, accepting challenges from Dragon Tamers wanting to test their worth and awarding boons to those who can prove themselves. However, during Puzzle and Dragon Z, he fell under the control of the group known as Paradox and was forced to fight the player character without restraint. Elysium can become even more powerful by ultimate evolving into Omega Night Skydragon, Elysium. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Night Skydragon, Elysium | Omega Night Skydragon, Elysium Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Around 500 Million Years Old Classification: Dragon Type, Dragon/Attacker Type (Omega Night Skydragon, Elysium only), Dark Element, Dark/Light Element (Omega Night Skydragon, Elysium only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Perception Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, temporary Invulnerability, Resistant to Darkness Manipulation, and Death Manipulation | All previous abilities minus Invulnerability and Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, and Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely high Range: Standard melee range, kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has existed for several hundreds of millions of years, has helped to keep the balance of the planet, and has battled generations of Dragon Tamers as a rite of passage) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation. Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation as Omega Night Skydragon, Elysium Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Dark Orbs:' Elysium can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Darkness and Death energies *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Curse Breath:' An attack that does 5x Dark damage to all foes *'Power of Darkness:' Passively increases all Dark Element allies Attack Potency by 2x and increases the action time of all allies by 2 seconds *'Enhanced Fire Orbs:' 20% chance for Fire Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge Base: *'Deep Shadow Breath:' Elysium unleashes a powerful dark attack targeting all foes for 20x damage, giving all allies temporary invulnerability *'Dark Resistance - High:' Elysium passively reduces all dark damage targeting allies by 50% Omega: *'Light Orbs:' Elysium can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energies *'Skydragon Flight:' Preemptive attack that does 0.4x damage *'Breath of the Night Sky:' A rapid attack that hits 4 to 5 times, doing 1x to 1.25x damage *'White Light:' An attack that deals 0.7x damage and changes one random orb nearby into a Jammer Orb *'Breath of the Holy Sky:' A rapid attack that hits 5 to 6 times, doing 1x to 1.2x damage Key: Night Skydragon, Elysium | Omega Night Skydragon, Elysium Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Good Characters Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Perception Users